


私人影院

by lingdon



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2015-)
Genre: 616universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdon/pseuds/lingdon





	私人影院

　　 Tony摸向他的手时，发现他的身体滚烫。

　　在这个再次抵达临界值的时限，Tony不会真的傻的去问他怎么了。黑暗中荧幕画面变动散发微弱的光线在他的侧脸上跃动，事实上他一直在微微颤抖。Parker总是这样，他是从来不会说的，只会假装自己安然无恙。Tony很多时候都厌恶这种逞强，大部分与他惯性把控的劣性有关，但凡某些事摆脱了他的范围，他就会产生一种神经被揪紧的焦躁感。特别是自他们重新相遇，Peter Parker简直大翻身后，Tony更加痛恨他这种陋习（但他不知道其实自己也总是如此）。掌权人这个身份的确让他学会了很多，Stark从来都未曾想象过有一日蜘蛛侠也能担起领导者这样一个身份。相同地，这也让他变得更加难搞——那些总裁的劣根性，Parker可谓是真的沾染得一处不落。

　　以前他们还不是这种关系的时候，Tony也不在乎他生死。但是现在很多事情已经完全变得不一般，并且更有天性在其中添油加醋作祟的缘故，对方身上幽幽的气味无时不刻都在提醒他所有权的归属，在这种关系里，Tony需要的是教会他如何服软，在任何时候，且任何事情，只要他开口，即便只是一个态度的倾转。

　　挖开心石的过程很难，大概又需要再打一场南北内战。或许这是一个很好的机会，一个开端，Peter应该意识到自己又多么滚烫，且在这种时候，他必须不得不放下自我，将他那些该死的自我己见都撇在脚下，向他靠近。如是说，为什么他就不能跟别家的小朋友一样呢？Tony在那些被激怒厌恶的瞬间是有过这样的想法，但是很快他又会察觉不切实际——所令他沉迷的不正是这样的别扭吗？如果他只是那样的普通，便埋没在麟集的灰石，而Stark从来不会着眼于任何的普通。

　　他的皮肤在尖叫，如果Tony顺势下摸，他会发现座椅的软垫已经糟透了。此时Parker还在做什么呢？挺直腰杆，聚精会神，画面在他瞳孔里变成一条跃动的游鱼，但Tony知道这只是虚假的表面支撑——他的皮肤正在出汗，他的手指对他的皮下细胞进行挤压，那里仿佛涨满了热辣辣的水蒸气。而Parker本人应该比谁都要对此感知透彻，因为不用时间不用过多久，很快他难以再维持这样的矜持了，Tony已经隐约嗅到了隐秘的芬芳，在这样黢黑的环境里，似乎还变得比以前的更加难辨一些，它们或许也在承受面前唯一光源的压抑。

　　 _“*如果你到我身边来，玛莉，世人会憎恶你、迫害你、说你不洁。我们的爱或许至死不渝，但世人会说它不洁。”_ 在Peter终于不由自主往他身上倾倒时，Tony用力地攥紧他的手背。荧幕上的她正在无声流泪，Peter伏在他的颈间，优长的后颈毫无掩饰地袒露在他的眼前。那是一种令人迷恋的气味，仿佛是一眼小泉，从泉眼里潺潺涌出清澈的水。那是造物主的恩赐，是神的赠礼，在每个人身体里安装会与他人亲近的磁铁，是无人例外能逃脱的天性。有什么在Tony的体内被撬动了，似乎是一把锁，他也感觉到一股燥热，从他的脚心脚掌顺延，绵软又发痛。

　　他的掌心顺着他发颤的脊背往下，毫无意外碰到了一手的湿漉。臀部在座椅上轻微挪动，还能听见细小黏腻的水声。Parker的西裤肯定已经完全被糟蹋了，而软垫上也会是。这是属于蜘蛛基因特有的敏感，那些海潮正在他的海心深处一浪又一浪地扑来，那会让他体感到数倍的不妙——因为他的五感将会被把控着，不是由他自己，也不是由另外一方；并不是由他自己心甘情愿去交出，而是被夺走的，被造物者强行剥离他的躯体，而更会被促使着一切向不可控制地方向倾倒过去。这是每一个上位者（或者尝试过上位滋味的人）都耻于承认的局面。

　　因为他们拥有过登顶的虚荣后，他们就不再甘低头。Tony在他耳边低声道，为什么你也要学会这种陋习呢？又或者说，并不是在这段时间里学会的。或许在初生之时这种秉性就已经在他的身体里扎根，只是有时候命运还没有走到时间卡点，它们都被现况隐藏起来，但并不代表不存在，在经历生活摸爬滚打后，这颗坚果芯倔强顽强地扎种其中，当他终于破解蜘蛛侠的真实身份这个谜团，他才领悟为何他们先前有过那么一段极度不爽的时间。

　　Tony开始亲吻他的后颈，他在颤抖，呼吸急促又灼热。如他所说，Parker下身一切都糟透了，软垫上有深色的那么大的一滩痕迹，管家看到之后又该怎么崩溃地拆去清洗呢？Peter的西裤被他丢到脚边，他岔着腿跪在座椅上，而那些淫秽的水迹还顺着他的腿间下滑，也会弄湿他臀下的面料，所有的一切都会被他弄得一塌糊涂。他真该叫他好好看他干的好事。你猜我的管家得怎么去处理这片糟心的狼藉？或许他会把你坐过的这张座椅的海绵垫给挖出来，上面还有你淫腥的水迹和精斑，然后拿到我的跟前问我，‘Sir，我们要更换一张新的椅子吗’？然后我会告诉他：‘不，你拿到阳台去晒一晒就好了’，于是下一次你再一次坐在这个位置的时候，还能嗅到自己在这里曾经留下过气味。Tony与他咬着耳朵，事实上在低声温语说些威胁的话，看起来更像是在细碎地吻他的耳廓，你不应该对此发表些什么意见吗，Mr.Parker？

　　可怜的是Peter只是含糊地发出了几个音节，无法完整地回答他。他的额上冒出密集的汗，浑身烧得通红。他应该是正在处于某种舒适和难受争搏的层面，他的手指蜷缩得像个新生儿，不能触碰任何的外物，似乎那会令他承受到莫大的痛苦。说点好话吧，小老虎。Tony继续抚摸他的后颈，你提前进入发情了，你知道的吧？我以前教过你的，只是你不肯学，但我知道你肯定是记得的。

　　Peter被他烦得要死，干脆直接用嘴唇堵住他。Tony在接吻的时候吃吃笑起来，的确那是一个很难的过程，有的人能轻而易举的做到，但Peter Parker除外。Tony也没有想过能够一蹴而就，在这些时候，这些地方，某些细微的转变，比如现在，Peter将他抵在座椅靠背，已经是难得的一大进步，因为这个人的某些地方，他的内心深处，顽固又敏感。交融的信息素会点燃空气，这是造物主创造的小惊喜之一，Peter跪在他身上剧烈颤抖又大汗淋漓，仿佛要濒临溺水窒息，但你以为他没有做到Tony要求他的说点好话就意味着不会操他了吗？那并不是，在这种时候，Tony一直很擅长出尔反尔。

　　银幕上的画面未曾静止过，火车一直在行驶，而田野和树林一直倒退。Peter蹙拢眉头，双目似乎痛苦地紧闭，双颊写满情欲的潮红。你可以睁开眼看看，她们在看着我们，Tony在喘息间告诉他。史蒂芬握着她恋人的手回过身，那是重遇遇见老友的一幕，目光仿佛真的像是落在了他们身上一样。感觉到羞耻吗？像是在别人面前做爱。你在摇头，如果没有的话，为什么你好像比刚才要更紧张了呢？你的大腿根在发抖，你以为我不会知道，但是你忘了我们贴得太紧了，自从我知道了，往后我一直都是处于知道的。

　　你会想问为什么，Tony抚摸他后颈的那个深深的齿印，一个永远也无法摆脱掉的标记，这就是为什么的答案。这种时候并不意味着你带上项圈了，并非我在禁锢你，也并非天性将你囚禁，你要知道，在这些方面，这些约束力，作用并非仅在一方起作用的，像现在。Tony在他的体内膨胀，他抓住Peter的手，将他的掌心覆在他的心口，你会感受到。

　　Peter终于睁开了眼。他先回头望了眼银幕上的人影，Tony知道他视线溃散且模糊，事实上无法分清物体，只是被光与声吸引。我们可以关掉电影，如果你想的话。Tony告诉他，只是下个发情期我们没法再在这里。扶手被你破坏了，Friday已经联系了厂家定做了新的座椅，不过它们出产于意大利米兰，运输的过程要好几个月。

　　不需要。Peter脱掉自己碍事的衬衫，他的声音太哑，似乎在沙地里滚过。就让它播到结尾。

　　

　　

　　

　　*《寂寞之井》


End file.
